dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Dozen 3
Power of Veto Holder }} Big Brother: is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Big Brother and the third in the Dirty Dozen series. The season ended after XX days with TBC as the winner and TBC the runner-up. This season featured a new competition, the Turf Wars and saw the players separated into teams for the first few weeks of the game. Development The initial plan for a third season began during development for Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 2. As of January 2017 the game forum is under maintenance with the hashtag #YouveGotTime. The season was officially announced on February 10, 2017https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/605323779667812/ with the logo released on March 7, 2017 in preparation for a Summer 2017 release.https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/616940528506137/ The theme of the season is based on The Stanford Prison Experiment and will also host the fiftieth competition of Dirty Dozen. The inmates officially began the game on May 1st, 2017 at 12pm (EST) all the competitions this season are named after, or are linked to, prison life. Unlike previous seasons, the cast were revealed to the public on May 3rd after the results of the first competition. Format The contestants, referred to as "inmates" as opposed to "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, for the first three weeks, the houseguests compete in the Turf War competition. The winning team will choose which of their own will become the weekly Head of Household (HoH) Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees, the nominee from the losing team and two houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots for this season will nominate one of their own team to become the third nominee and have their eviction vote publicized on eviction night. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again until the Turf War competition is retired, then the houseguests will compete in the regular Head of Household (HoH) competitions. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Teams: Each inmate was placed in a team of four. Each week, the winning team would decide which of their own would become that week's Head of Household whilst the remaining members of the team would be safe from eviction. The teams were team Life Alert!, Orange Iguanas, Alcoholics and Youngblood. * Turf War: A replacement competition to the Head of Household (HoH) whilst teams are in play. * Multiple Nomination Ceremonies: There are two types of nomination, the first involves the last placed team nominating privately for one of their team to be on the block which is announced prior to the Head of Household naming two inmates for eviction. After the teams disbanded, the third nominee is determined by house vote. * Dissolution: The lowest placing team each round are dissolved after the weekly eviction and are drafted onto the other teams. * Golden Key: A secret advantage was introduced during the second Turf War, the wielder of the key is able to negate all votes of any houseguest at the eviction. * Double Eviction: In the fourth week the Head of Household will nominate two houseguests for eviction whilst the rest of the house will nominate one player to become the third nominee. At the eviction, houseguests voted to save as opposed to evict. Houseguests Sixteen houseguests, known as inmates this season, were chosen to compete. An increase of one from the previous installment. Teams Game Summary On day one the sixteen houseguests were divided into four groups of four, advised they would be unaware of who else was playing alongside them and were told they would be competing together as a team. The teams were split based on age. Team Life Alert! consisted of Lindsey, Richard, Steven and Tymeka, Team Orange Iguanas consisted of Allie, Andrew, Ashley and Chris, Team Alcoholics consisted of Deborah, Eric, Fabian and Pat and Team Youngblood consisted of Casey, Jaylen, Marco and Shon. Hours later, the teams discovered three nominees would face eviction each week and competed in the Blind Cell Blocks Turf Wars competition to locate ten puzzles hidden behind three-hundred and eighty images of the Dirty Dozen logo, after fifteen minutes a team can purchase a puzzle for a ten minute penalty and any incorrect answer incurring a further two minute penalty. The team with the fastest overall time wins. Team Life Alert! won the competition, also earning immunity for the round and chose Richard to be the first Head of Household. As a punishment for placing last in the competition, Team Alcoholics became Have-Nots and would nominate one person within their team to become the third nominee, Deborah earned the most nominations. At the first nomination ceremony, Richard chose Ashley and Casey based on a lack of interaction. At the Picking Players meeting, Allie and Tymeka were randomly drawn to compete in the Power of Veto; Counting Down The Days where players will compete in one-on-one rounds to count a series of tallies. Allie was the winner and at the veto ceremony, Allie chose to keep nominations the same. At the eviction, Casey was unanimously evicted in a 12-0-0 decision. Immediately following Casey's eviction, Big Brother called in representatives from the teams to participate in a draft of the now defunct Team Alcoholics as punishment for finishing last in the Turf War. Pat moved to Life Alert, Eric moved to Orange Iguanas whilst Deborah and Fabian moved to Youngblood. The second Turf War; Life Without Parole had the players completing a series of tasks on video to accumulate points, the team with the highest accrued score wins. In a twist to the competition, players can sacrifice a percentage of their teams final score to obtain a secret advantage. Team Orange Iguanas won the competition, earning immunity for the round and choosing their newest member Eric to become the new HoH. Team Youngblood placed last and became Have-Nots and were tasked to nominate one of their own to face eviction which Marco earned the most nominations. At the second nomination ceremony, Eric chose Shon for not connecting in the game so far and Pat based on what has been said in the game so far, ending the ceremony by wishing no ill will. At the Picking Players meeting, Ashley and Steven were randomly drawn to compete in the Power of Veto; Put Up or Shut Up each round two random draws will take place, the first will have the selected inmate select the task and the second draw would determine the opponent, points would be awarded based on the competitors winning or losing and the other players in the veto would bet on who would win each round. After a tie-breaker between Marco and Pat, Marco won the veto and removed himself off the block and at the Veto meeting, Eric nominated Deborah as the replacement. At the eviction, Pat was evicted in an 8-2-1 vote. The Youngblood team as punishment for placing last in the Turf War were dissolved, Marco moved to Life Alert whilst Jaylen and Shon moved to Orange Iguanas leveling the teams out to seven members each. At the third Turf War; Talk Shit, Get Hit the houseguests were hosted by season two player Dayle and tasked to capture the opposing teams flag. The Orange Iguanas won the competition, earned immunity for the week and Eric relinquished his HoH to Andrew. With Team Life Alert losing the competition they became Have-Nots and nominated one of their own to face eviction and Fabian went on the block. At the nomination ceremony, Andrew nominated Richard and Tymeka based on a chances to connect since moving into the house. At the Picking Players meeting, Ashley and Jaylen were randomly drawn to join the HoH and nominees for the Inmate Intake Power of Veto competition to remove set items of clothing approved by Big Brother. Jaylen was the winner and at the veto ceremony, Tymeka was vetoed and Andrew named Marco the replacement. In the run-up to the eviction, Ashley grew distrustful of the hosting team and accused the team of influencing the game without evidence to support the claim despite being given the opportunity - as punishment for the unfounded claims, Ashley was ejected. At the eviction, Marco was unanimously evicted. Shortly after Marco's eviction the teams were disbanded and Allie informed Big Brother of a family emergency, taking herself out of the game. Before the Head of Household competition began, Big Brother announced the commencement of the jury alongside an upcoming double eviction with the HoH nominating two players as normal whilst the rest of the house nominate one person to become the third nominee. The first Head of Household competition; Lock Pick had houseguests attempt to solve a sliding puzzle in the fastest time. Richard was the winner and nominated Andrew based on returning the favor from himself being nominated last week and Chris for lack of communication uncertainty of where his head is at. The house nominee was revealed to be Steven. At the Picking Players meeting, Deborah and Eric were randomly drawn to compete in the Stack Power of Veto where the players would balance coins on the tip of their finger with their arm extended for intervals of time before placing more coins, the last person left standing wins. Eric was the winner and at the Veto meeting Eric accused Steven of throwing him under the bus and vetoed Chris, with a promise to vote Steven out. Forced to name a replacement, Richard flipped a coin and nominated Shon. At the eviction the houseguests were informed of a vote to save as opposed to evict and in a 3-2-2 decision both Shon and Steven were due to be evicted however the Golden Key was played, voiding any votes cast against a houseguest. With Andrew's three votes to save voided he became the first member of the jury and forced to break the tie between Shon and Steven, Richard voted to evict Shon, becoming the second juror and sparing Steven. The next HoH; Chevron had houseguests navigating around a board to accrue the most points in twenty moves without stepping on the same tile as anyone else. Eric was the winner and chose Jaylen, Lindsey and Tymeka as the final Have-Nots of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Eric chose Lindsey and Richard for eviction citing that Life Alert! needed to be broken up and at the result of the house nomination, both Jaylen and Steven earned the most nominations sending them on the block. With four nominees and a HoH competing for the PoV, Tymeka was randomly drawn to compete with them in the Escape Plan competition which tasked the houseguests to complete a number of puzzles based on the app "Flow Free" in the fastest time. Jaylen won and vetoed himself from the block, forced to name a replacement, Eric nominated Tymeka. At the eviction Richard was evicted in a 4-0-0-0 decision becoming the third juror. Following the eviction, the houseguests were informed that only two nominees would be in play for the rest of the game and a Fast Forward round would take place where a second houseguest will be evicted in under an hour. The HoH competition; Prisonmoves had the houseguests navigate across a honeycomb shaped board to accumulate enough space and cut off other players, the houseguest with the greatest overall space wins. Jaylen was the winner and Steven awarded Lindsey immunity after trading his immunity, right to vote and ineligibility to compete for the rest of the Fast Forward for the second mystery option. At the nominations, Jaylen chose Steven and Tymeka for eviction - with Fabian, Deborah and Lindsey randomly drawn to compete in the Code Breakers Power of Veto to decipher a Baudot code using a special key. Jaylen won securing full power for the week and opted not to use the veto. At the eviction, Steven was unanimously evicted. After the Fast Forward, the remaining houseguests competed in the Extended Sentence Head of Household to hold onto a rope for as long as possible, in a twist to the competition if a houseguest drops they can offer a bribe within five minutes to start again but one hour would be deducted from their overall time. Chris lasted eight hours and secured victory. At the nomination ceremony, Chris addressed an earlier conflict between Jaylen and Lindsey but chose to nominate based on what would be best for his game, selecting Lindsey and Tymeka. In the last round of Picking Players, Eric, Deborah and Jaylen were drawn to compete in the Chains That Bind Us Power of Veto were players would attempt to find the common link between a number of different houseguests this season in the fastest time. Jaylen won his third consecutive veto and opted to keep nominations the same. At the eviction, Tymeka was voted out in a 3 to 1 decision. The next HoH; Over.The.Rainbow had players finding the longest possible word in a 7x9 grid. Fabian was the winner with the word "encountering". Have/Have-Not History For the first five weeks of the game, Have-Nots were determined either by placement in the Head of Household competition or the winning Head of Household choosing those who are Have-Nots. Those who are Have-Nots would for the first few rounds nominate one of their own to become the third nominee and their vote to evict would be public knowledge. Notes * The houseguest was a "Have" by avoiding the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition. * The houseguest was a "Have-Not" by being in the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition and must complete a punishment. * An + indicates an inmate on the winning team, gaining automatic Have rights. * Week 4 had no Have-Nots to celebrate the dissolution of the team twist. Voting History References External Links Category:Dirty Dozen Seasons